smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kent (character)
Conner Kent (aka Superboy) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Conner's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change. Powers and Abilities Conner, like Clark, has all the abilities of a normal Kryptonian under a yellow sun, and he has also become skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His leadership skills also steadily come into play throughout any series he's in. Weaknesses Conner is vulnerable to various types of Kryptonite and magic. Green Kryptonite can literally kill Conner. Red Kryptonite takes away Conner's inhibitions and makes him like Lex Luthor, Black Kryptonite separates Conner into two people, Silver Kryptonite makes Conner horribly paranoid, Blue Kryptonite takes away Conner's powers, and Gold Kryptonite takes Conner's powers away for good. Conner is also powerless under the rays of red sunlight. History Conner Kent Smallville On Conner's first day at Smallville High, he met Clayton and Zoe at the Torch. He also learned of Zoe's admiration for Chloe and her hopes to reopen the Wall of Weird, so he agrees to ask Clark about it. Conner then explained the incident to Clark, who agreed. After Conner did his homework, he went to the loft and gazed at the stars as Clark gave it to Conner as his own personal Fortress of Solitude. Conner then joined Clark and Lois to a dinner date with Lois' father and Lucy. He also made fun of Clark's glasses look and wondered when he should start wearing them. Conner then met Sam and Lucy Lane. For the wedding, Conner suggested Lucas Grabeel for the music which led to Clark and Conner discussing show tunes before Lois brought them back to topic. Conner then overheard Lionel getting some Black Kryptonite, listening to Clark in keeping his guard up. After talking to Lois, Conner agreed he was being overprotective. He then overheard a call for help from the cornfield and rushed to help where it turned out to be a trap orchestrated by Lionel, who used Black Kryptonite to separate Conner from Alex. Alex them put Kryptonite around Conner's neck and strung him up in the cornfield. Alexander At the cornfield, Conner tries to convince Alex that he doesn't have to do this. As the Kryptonite got to him, he began remarking on Clark and Lex's old friendship before it was shattered. He then goads Alex into shouting to alert Clark to the situation. When Clark arrives, Conner tries to warn him to stay back, but that failed. After Tess convinced Alex to forsake Lionel again and some again, Conner was doubtful about this until Clark talked to him, and he teases Clark about telling Lois. He's also excited for having two brothers instead of one. Back at the farm, Conner agrees with Clark when they tell Lois that Alex seems reformed. Conner and Alex then talk about things at the loft. Conner then arrives at the Torch and meets Chloe Sullivan. Conner then remarks on the Wall of Weird as it's littered by images of various people from Smallville High. Conner also defended Alex when Zoe and Clayton brought him up, insisting that he's a nice guy. He then meets Principal Reynolds before ending the day with a game of basket ball with Alex and talking to Lois. Bases After starting the Smallville High School, Conner worries about going to a school where Clark was such a big deal. He then lets Clark comfort him with the words of Jonathan Kent and Virgil Swann about choosing his own destiny. Conner then meets up with Alex, Clayton, and Zoe. Conner then saves Zoe from getting hit by a baseball and tosses it back. At the school, Conner meets the baseball coach who asks him to join the baseball team. Conner agrees after he talks to Clark. Conner then asks Clark to help him with pitching for baseball, which Clark agrees to. During the practice, Conner works on the perfect amount of control for pitching as he practices by tossing a baseball at a bale of hay. After practice, Conner suggests to Lois that the theme of the wedding be red and yellow since they both went to Smallville High. He then jokes about Lois being bitter when she shoots the idea down since no one at the school remembered her. Conner then suggests red, white, and blue for Martha's status as a senator, Sam's status as a general, and the fact that the three of them wear red, white, and blue a lot. When that's accepted, Conner points out that he figured they owed him for helping him out. The next day, Conner hears how Alex's ignoring the insults of his classmates over at Smallville High, and Conner congratulates him on it. Conner then gets ready for practice. Conner then goes to the coach and has a couple tries at pitching, holding back too much at first before getting the perfect amount and making the team. After school, Conner meets Chloe and Oliver and agrees to watch Shelby while the four go out for dinner. While taking Shelby for a walk, they're attacked by Eric Marsh who Conner recognizes through Clark's memories. Conner's then knocked into the Kryptonite Clark and Pete burried after they took it from Eric, and he takes it. The group's then pulled back to the farm by Shelby. Once Clark and Lois return, Conner briefs the two on the situation. Clark prepares to go after Eric while Conner calls in Alex to help out as they're not affected by Kryptonite. Conner then briefs Alex on the situation as he heads out with them. At the high school baseball field, Conner goes up and tries to talk Eric out of doing something he'll regret before he passes out with Clark from the Kryptonite Eric inhales. Conner's then helped out from his friends, and they head off as Eric's arrested by the police. After that, Clark shows Conner the Fortress of Solitude. There, Clark gives Conner the name of Kell-El. Conner then asks for the last Blur jacket, and Clark says to ask again in a few years. Conner then returns to the Fortress and learns that he made the baseball team. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan touches Chloe and gets a glimpse of her saving her small son Roy Queen, Conner is shown as Superboy crying happily at the tender moment. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 1 Category:Conner Kent Volume 1 Category:Conner Kent Part 1 Category:Conner Kent Part 2 Category:Conner Kent Part 3 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:House of El Category:Kents Category:Luthors